Lost, Then Found Again
by Jessica Lang
Summary: Castiel once had love, an angelic partner, but it's not Anna. But she fell. Now, by chance, he finds her again, and with the help of Sam and Dean, tries to get her back. But many challenges stand in his way. Chapter 7 is up now. Please review.
1. Calm

**Lost, Then Found Again**

**Castiel had a love once, then she fell (not Anna). Then by chance, he finds her on earth. Now he feels that he must embark on a journey to get her back. But many challenges lie in his way.**  
**It's my first story, so it's not going to be perfect, sorry :)**

**It's a slow start, but it gets better :)**

Set from – It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester

"I suggest you move quickly," said Castiel, gravely addressing the older Winchester

_This can only end badly,_ thought Castiel, _the seal will break, then Lucifer will rise and Hell rises with him…No. Stop. You're not supposed to think like that. _

The Winchesters were about to leave to face a monster they surely could not handle when Castiel was over come with a strange feeling of peace and certainty. He couldn't explain it. He had been alive for over two thousand years and this was the first time that he had no idea what was happening. Castiel looked towards his younger, more formidable brother Uriel, but apparently, he felt nothing.

Castiel stopped and centered himself. He could hear the automobiles moving on the long expanse of road that humans called a highway. He could hear children talking and laughing about Halloween, a holiday in which children consumed sweets until they were ill. Castiel quickly scanned his abilities, it seemed he could do everything he could normally do. He just felt calm. Calmer than he'd been in a long time. _Not since…Stop. Don't think about that, it's over now. She's gone._

Castiel did all this in 5.321 seconds. With him being an Angel of the Lord, he could do things fast. Quicker than that of any human. Suddenly, the room door started to open, before the Winchesters had reached it. Castiel looked towards Uriel again, he knew what he must have been thinking.

"_Argh, another mud monkey, haven't I seen enough of these bags of pus today.."_

Castiel wasn't fond of his brother's attitude towards humans, because Castiel himself considered them works of art. Uriel had been close to blasphemy several times. He looked back towards Sam and Dean, who had almost been out the door when they bumped into an oncoming woman. A woman that would re-shape Castiel's existence forever.


	2. Revelation

The woman was a blonde, with big blue eyes which looked so, innocent, with full lips. Quite attractive by human standards. Dean was already giving this woman a once over, realising that she could be a potential woman to fornicate with. Before she had even spoken a word his head was filling up with vulgar fantasies involving this woman.

Meanwhile, Castiel was staring at her in utter disbelief. He never thought he'd see her again, he looked at Uriel once more, he looked like he was ready to kill. Castiel wouldn't have that, so he dragged him back to Heaven.

One they were back home, Castiel, for the second time in his existence, fell to the floor. Uriel looked down at his older brother with a mixture of pity and disgust at the situation.

"It might not have been her" he said unconvincingly

"You know it was Uriel" replied Castiel

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"You know what Castiel. You're not going to be able to leave her alone now"

In his heart, he knew what his brother was saying was true. Now that he knew where she was, he wouldn't be able to leave her be.

"I never thought I'd see her again" said Castiel

"Yes, but she made her choice. She chose humanity over your love for her, you must remember that" replied Uriel

This was true; she had left Heaven to become human. It hurt Castiel o much that he had actually asked for death, but they wouldn't kill a good solider.

"We might not have a choice" said Uriel

"Choice about what?" said Castiel

"We might have to kill her, she did fall, and you know what the consequence for is for such disobedience" said Uriel

"No" said Castiel, almost angrily

"Well, once our superiors find out…"

"They're not going to" said Castiel

Uriel looked stunned, even Castiel was unnerved by his own statement. He had never thought of disobedience, but here he was suggesting it, to protect someone who had broken his heart.

"Don't be ridiculous brother" spat Uriel "You would never defy a superior"

Castiel tried to justify the decision on his mind. Yes, she had fallen, but she was the only one that Castiel had ever felt totally comfortable with, the only one he could tell anything to, the only one he'd ever loved. Fallen or not, he still cared about her and that counted more than any superior.

"Yes I would, for her" said Castiel "And your not going to say anything either"

"And what if I Do?" replied Uriel

Castiel stood and faced his brother.

"Then I'll stop you"


	3. Orders and Decisions

Set from – I Know What You Did Last Summer.

The Winchesters had failed to stop the rising of Samhein, which meant that another seal had fallen and it was one step closer to Armageddon. But surprisingly, that was the least of Castiel's concerns.

He had been 'spying' on the woman from the hotel for the past few weeks. From above of course, he hadn't had the courage to go to Earth and 're-introduce' himself. He had watched her clean rooms and make beds at the hotel. He had seen her go out to some sort of human gathering place with glittery lights with what appeared to be her friends. However, he hadn't seen her with any male companions, which was a relief to Castiel.

He didn't think he could tolerate that.

"What are you doing Brother?" Castiel turned and saw his brother Uriel looking at him curiously. Castiel thought it best to say nothing.

"We have new orders" said Uriel after the somewhat awkward silence

"And what are they" replied Castiel, still trying to pull his all seeing eyes away from his former love.

"The Winchesters and that demon whore Ruby have found Anna"

"Anna…..our former superior Anna?"

"Yes, our orders are to locate and destroy her"

Castiel looked solemn. He had known Anna for centuries and considered her a friend.

"How did the Winchesters find her?" asked Castiel

She was locked in a place for humans that have addled brains" replied Uriel "A nut house, as they say.

"And why was she there?" Castiel asked

"Because she could hear our conversations, they assumed she was crazy" answered Uriel

"Conversations……….between angels?"

"Obviously" said Uriel "Castiel, I'm going to say something to you that those mud monkeys say sometimes"

"And what is that?' asked Castiel

"Get you head in the game. Now are we going or not?

"Going where?" said Castiel

"To kill Anna" said Uriel in a slow, obvious tone "Those are our orders"

Castiel was deep in thought. He was about to kill Anna, a fallen angel, while his own fallen angel was cleaning the toilets of a disgusting hotel. That's it, Castiel decided, I have to go to her, I have to see her again. After this whole Anna business is over I'm going back to that place and seeing my love once again.

Reviews? Pretty please?


	4. Close Encounter Of The Fallen Kind

Okay, so thank you to the two people who have reviewed my story so far. It's much appreciated.

Set from – Family Remains

Anna had regained her Grace. They had failed their mission. Their superiors weren't happy with them, but they were told that if they encountered Anna again, they were to kill her. But that was the last thing on Castiel's mind. He had gone to Earth, without orders. He had gone back to the town where Samhein had risen out of the fiery depths of Hell, to find that ordinary maid who wasn't ordinary at all. He had gone to see his angel.

He had checked where she was before he left Heaven. She was at a park. The same park where he had confided in Dean about his growing doubts.

He looked around. He saw the crisp leaves on the trees that were starting to fall because the weather was changing. Castiel believed humans called it autumn.

He saw young children laughing and playing with other young children. He saw older children playing a game which involved a orange ball. Basketball?

He saw the mothers of the younger children all sitting in a row talking about a variety of things; their husbands, their children, their children. Castiel couldn't help but notice that all of these women appeared to be extremely self-centred.

Then he saw her. Ella. At least, that was her angelic name. She was wearing a white dress and white headband which pushed her brown hair back and revealed her beautiful face. It wasn't surprising that she was beautiful; she had been the most beautiful angel in the garrison after all. The birds seemed to follow her as she walked, but Castiel supposed that was because of her angelic qualities. He tried to read her mind, but he couldn't. Again, it was probably because of her angelic qualities.

Castiel walked towards her slowly from behind, she turned around. She smiled, and it took Castiel's breath away, that is if he had breath.

"Hello" she said

Castiel faulted, 'what am I supposed to say to that? Oh. Right.'

"Hello"

"Nice day huh?" she said, still smiling

Castiel said nothing. He just wanted to tell her who she was. He just wanted her back.

"The weather.." she said, gesturing to the sky "It's nice"

"Yes" replied Casteil "I suppose it is"

"What's your name?"

"Castiel"

"Isn't that, an angel name?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously

Castiel froze. 'Keep it under control' he told himself.

"Yes…Yes it is' he replied nervously "What is your name?"

"Ella. Ella Daniels" she told him

So her human and angelic names are the same. Interesting.

"I find you extremely fascinating Castiel" said Ella "I feel like I've known you forever, even though we've only just met. Would you like to take a walk with me? So we can talk?"

Castiel was shocked by her statement. 'I feel like I've known you forever?' What did that mean? Did she remember everything? Was she starting to? Or did she just feel a connection to him? Whatever it was, Castiel didn't get a chance to find out because while all those ideas were hurtling around in his brain, he had forgotten to answer her.

"Just…uh…don't worry about it" she said, backtracking. "Forget I even offered…I'll see you around"

She ran away from Castiel, back the way she came.

Castiel tried to call out to her, but the words wouldn't come out of his vessel's mouth. In a mixture of disappointment and self-pity, he went back to Heaven.

Looking back on it now, Castiel could see that he had been, what humans call, stupid. He kept replaying the scene in his mind but it just kept getting worse.

That was it, Castiel decided, it was time to call in reinforcements.

So, what do you think?

Please leave a review, even if you think it sucks, I don't care, just write something yeah?


	5. Favour

So thank-you to: dazingwonder , I LOVE Sparkley Scars and Kath3rine for those kind reviews, they mean a lot.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke. But I do own Ella.

And on with the story…..

Set from – Sex And Violence

Castiel had not encountered the Winchesters for several weeks now, but he had seen them battle a magician who dealt in real magic, a ghost that possessed adolescences and a siren who had made the brothers try and kill each other.

Castiel certainly did not envy the Winchesters plight, especially that of the older one, Dean. He had come to respect Dean, and even like him. He definitely had self-esteem issues, Castiel didn't have to be an Angel of the Lord to see that, but Dean had a good heart, that much was clear

Speaking of the Winchesters, Castiel had a favour to ask of them. He could see Sam and Dean sleeping after their altercation with the siren. They weren't busy, so he decided to go to them.

In a matter of seconds Castiel was at the foot of Dean's bed. He considered waking only waking him, but the brother's were already keeping to many secrets from each other, Sam in particular and Castiel didn't want to create another, so he decided to wake both of them.

Then Castiel was faced with a dilemma. How exactly do you wake a sleeping human? Do you hit them? Or shout? Pour water on them maybe? Castiel didn't know, so he decided to do what he knew, go into their dreams.

Dean first. Castiel looked around and saw fire and brimstone, heard the screaming and pleading. Hell. At least the section where humans were tortured. Castiel searched and sure enough, he found Dean on the rack, He walked over, and between the crying Dean said.

"Cas? What are you doing here? I don't want you to see this"

"You have to wake up now Dean, I must ask you something"

"I'm dreaming?" asked Dean

"Yes, don't worry, I won't tell Sam about this. Now please wake up"

He touched Dean on his forehead and knew that he would be awake.

Castiel moved on and now was in Sam's dream. It was some seedy motel room and Sam was sitting on a bed with the demon Ruby in his lap. He was sucking her blood. Even in his dreams he was an addict. He appeared in front of Sam, behind Ruby.

"Sam" said Castiel. He got no response. "Sam" he said, louder this time.

Sam looked up and saw Castiel, he pushed Ruby off of him.

"Castiel?, is that really you? Or are you a dream?"

"It is me. You must wake up Sam. I have to ask something of you"

He left Sam and reappeared in the real world in front of two very confused Winchesters.

"What the hell Cas? It's 3:30 in the morning" said Dean, still half asleep

"Shut up Dean" said Sam alert and on edge about what Castiel had seen in his dream.

"What is it Castiel?"

Castiel faultered. He was asking humans for help, something he had never done before. Something he never thought he'd have to do. He didn't know how to best approach the situation, so he decided to just say it.

"I need you to find out information about someone" sad Castiel

"What, can't you do it?" asked Sam

"No, this individual seems to…cloak…my methods"

"So, what is it? Demon? Spirit? Sucidial teddy bear?" asked Dean, smirking

Castiel decided to disregard that last suggestion.

"No, it's a…human…a woman actually" replied Castiel

"Wait. So you need, our help, to find a woman?" asked Sam, clearly puzzled

"No, I know _where_ she is, I just need you tofind out _about_ her"

"Is she hot?" asked Dean, still smirking

Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"No. She doesn't have a elevated body temperature, at least I think she doesn't"

Both Sam and Dean had to laugh at that one.

"No" said Dean, in between fits of laughter. "Is she like, attractive?

"Well, I think so" said Castiel

"Woah. So your attracted to her?" asked Dean

"No" Castiel said defiately "Why would you even ask that?"

_She used to be the most beautiful angel in the garrison. My angel….My love.._

"Then why do you want to know about her?" asked Dean

"Is she special?' asked Sam, in all seriousness

Castiel didn't want to tell them who she really was, so he thought special would be the best response. Besides, he wasn't lying to them. She was specail, in his eyes at least.

"Yes she is. Her name is Ella Daniels. Just find out everything you can about her"

And with that, Castiel was gone and the Winchesters were left staring at each other, very confused.

So? What did you think? What kind of Supernatural FanFiction writer would I be if I didn't include our boys?

Next chapter should be up within the next few days, I'm not sure, I'm really behind in school work.

Please Review :D


	6. Angry Infomation

So, thank-you to **Carlypso** for the review of chapter 5. I'm sorry it's been a little while, but I went out on Friday night, and all day Saturday.

But I decided that between my mountains of homework, I would write another chapter :P

Oh, by the way the text that's in Italics, are Castiel's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke, fuck, he gave me a heart attack with the Season 5 finale, made me cry too :(

But anyway…on with the story…

Set from – Death Takes a Holiday

The Winchesters, in between fighting your everyday monsters, saving people and fretting over the Apocalypse, had been finding out about Ella Daniels. The one that Castiel had deemed 'special'.

But in the meantime, he had still been watching over Ella. He saw her going to a food seller of some sort, going back to that same park where Castiel and she had spoken before. Castiel wasn't sure, but he had a feeling she was looking for him. And that had made his heart race, well his vessels heart anyway. He also saw her shopping for clothes, but he stopped watching once it became clear that she was undressing. He didn't want to spy on her while she did that. He didn't think it was fair to her.

But, before going back to see his love, he went back to the Winchesters, to see what they had found out.

"So" said Castiel, startling the boys who had had no idea he was there. "What have you found out?"

"Dammit Cas, don't do that" said Dean annoyed

"Do what?" replied Castiel, puzzled by the elder Winchesters annoyance

"Sneak up and scare us like that" answered Dean

"I apologize" said Castiel, solemnly "I came to ask you how your research is coming along"

Sam dashed over to his duffel bag and pulled out some tatty looking papers.

"Uh…Ella Daniels, 27, originally from Queens, New York…"

_Wrong…she's originally from my garrison…_

"…works as a hotel maid, straight A student all through high school.

But didn't go to college…"

"Smart chick" Dean chimed in

"…she had a bright future" continued Sam "But then, from what we can tell, she ran into some trouble"

"What do you mean trouble?" Castiel said, immediately alarmed.

"Well…she met this guy…uh…Andy Simmons" said Sam, sorting through his papers "and it didn't go very well"

"What do you mean?" asked Castiel, growing more worried by the second

"Ella filed three domestic violence reports, but Andy didn't stop" said Sam

Dean started to look angry; Castiel could tell that he definitely thought that violence against women was wrong.

"So she left him, and because she had to move across the country, she's just about broke, so she took the maid job. That was about a year ago".

_So…this Andy Simmons thinks he can just brutalise my love…the reason I have to keep living?…well I'll show him…he'll see.._

"Is there anything else?" asked Castiel, barely containing his rage

"Well, she can draw really good" said Dean "She got some award or something"

"We talked to some of her friends too Castiel" said Sam, a suspicious gleam in his eyes "And they only had good things to say about her, she apparently wouldn't hurt a fly..."

_Well of course she wouldn't, besides being the most beautiful; she was the gentlest angel too…_

"In fact…" continued Sam "…more than one of them described her as angelic…"

Castiel faulted, he didn't want to confide in the Winchesters her true identity…

"Uh…thankyou Sam and Dean, that was helpful information, I must go now"

And with that, Castiel was out of that hotel room and back in Heaven.

While Sam and Dean were left sitting, staring at each other, very confused.

Castiel was fuming, Andy Simmons…Andy Simmons…He searched for him and sure enough, found him in Queens at some seedy looking hotel.

Castiel prepared to leave and…take care of him…

**So…what do you think?**

**I thought I would try and give some insight into what Castiel's really thinking.**

**Do you like angry Castiel? **

**Good chapter? Bad chapter?**

**Please Review…lots of love from me to you, if you do. **


	7. Memories

Chapter Seven

Set from – On The Head Of A Pin

Castiel arrived in Queens, New York with a flap of his wings. He looked at the building in front of him. It was made of brick with deteriorating posters plastered all over it. He looked to his left and saw two severely intoxicated men slumped on the pavement.

"What are you looking at buddy?" one of them called

Castiel took a little while to realise that they were actually speaking to him. He wasn't use to direct contact with humans, except for Dean and Sam.

"Umm…I'm looking at you" Castiel replied "And what is a 'buddy'?"

"Look at this guy huh…thinks he's some big shot" said the other man

Castiel was becoming very confused. He had no idea what either a 'buddy' or a 'big shot' was.

"Whataya mean 'what is a buddy?" said the first man "Are ya like, retarded or something?

Castiel knew what that meant.

"No I am not of diminished mental capacity, you shouldn't use that derogatory word to describe others of your kind" said Castiel "Now please, stop initiating conversation with me, I must go"

Castiel went around the corner, so that the intoxicated men would not see him suddenly disappear. Despite there obvious lack of awareness, and tact, Castiel still did not want to frighten the men by vanishing into thin air.

Once he got around the corner, he was in a dark alley, where no humans were present. Castiel stopped to sense what room this Andy Simmons was in.

He was on the seventh floor, room 212. With a flap of his wings, he was there.

Andy was staring out of the hotel window, Castiel was going to just kill him, right then and there, because he was so full of rage.

But he decided to look into Andy's mind, just to see what he was thinking…

"_Andy, I didn't know that it was going to upset you so much._

_All I did was get a different brand of pasta"_

"_But you know that I like the other kind"_

"_I thought you might like to try something different, just for once"_

"_I've told you before, slut, you shouldn't assume anything; everything that comes into this house and everything that goes on in your life is up to me and you should know that by now."_

"_I'm sorry Andy, it won't happen again"_

"_You always say that, but you'd better mean it this time. You're my property, and you'd be smart to start acting like it!"_

"_Okay"_

"_Okay what?"_

"_Okay sir…"_

Then thought changed… something that had happened earlier…

"_I saw you with that girl Andy. You were all over her. You shouldn't be doing that Andy, it's not cool. We live together, you should have more respect for me…"_

"_Don't walk away from me Andy, we have to talk about this, it's not okay"_

"_Just get out of my face Ella, God."_

"_What? What Andy? What are you going to do about it, huh?"_

There are no words; the thought just turns to red, as he punches Ella right in the face.

Castiel was so angry. Beyond angry. He was hate-filled, murderous.

He walked closer to Andy, with a look of pure hate on the face of his vessel. He bent down right above his shoulder.

"Hello Andy" he said.

**So, what do you think? **

**And yes, I know it's been a long wait for this chapter, but I had writer's block for ages, and couldn't think of what do write.**

**I'm aware that's it's not my best work, but I still tried. Oh, and thank-you to everyone that's reviewed so far. I appreciate it **

**Please review**


End file.
